The Hearth
by Badger94
Summary: Fleeing Konoha after the wedding of Naruro and Hinata, Sakura harbors a secret that would tear the foundation of Hinata's world apart from its very seams.
1. Goodbye, No More

**THE HEARTH**

**ARC I**

_**Guts Over Fear**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Goodbye, No More**_

* * *

Shinachiku Haruno couldn't believe, here he was. It would be the first time he'd step foot in Konoha, and he couldn't have felt more giddy. This was where his mother was born and raised, the place she learned her skills, and developed her mind, body, spirit and abilities. It was where Gran-Gran Mebuki, and Papa Kizashi resided. He'd only seen them when they'd visit him and his mom - which was not nearly as often as he liked. He took a deep breath, enjoying every aspect of being in these lush forests. His pale green-blue eyes moved to his mother, who looked as if she were brooding. _That's because she hates it here. _He reminded himself, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his long black shorts.

He was eleven, going on twelve in three months (Gosh, he couldn't wait for January!) and he knew that this senior class at the academy took the exams, in eight months. He frowned, would he even be allowed to take the graduation exam? Pursing his lips together, he glanced back at his mom, _funny - when did I become almost as tall as her? Soon I'll tower over her! _He laughed internally, gently he tugged at her hand. She looked at him, eyes big, green and startled. He must have woke her from a serious internal conversation.

"What is it, Chiku-chan?" she asked kindly, she gave him a smile and he grinned in response. Shinachiku watched her hair twist and turn in the gentle wind, he always loved her hair, and had always wished he had been born with pink hair. Like mom, and Papa Kizashi - _how cool would that be_? He nearly laughed out loud, but cleared his throat and took on a serious expression. There were important matters to be discussed.

"Do you think they'll let me take the academy graduation exam?" it was a serious question, and she gave him a thoughtful look. His mother ran her hands down the length of her pastel-green, long-sleeved top, and then shoved her own hands into the pockets of her short, black cargo shorts. Her eyes narrowed in thought for a brief second.

"Of course," she smiled, "You've been personally trained by myself, the Kazekage and well, even your Uncle Sasuke has taught you a thing or two." she noted. Shinachiku nodded (he nearly scoffed at the comment about the Uchiha patriarch, that old, one-armed geezer only taught him how to glare harshly enough to make a toddler cry), and crossed his arms, another thought crossed his mind.

"I'll be in the same class as..." he didn't say the name, but a saddened look crossed his face. Sakura observed him quietly, and when she decided he wasn't going to continue his question, she spoke.

"Yes, you will." she took a breath, "But, I've told you everything. If you want to act on that, you can. I want you happy Chiku-chan." he nodded, and part of him wanted to take her advice, and go tell him. But, what would he say? It wasn't like he had made an effort. Maybe, things would be left best as they were, in that miserable lane of one-sided knowledge, and one-sided hurt. He glanced back up at his mom, her full lips trembled, her eyes suddenly glassy. His heart ached, _No, never. Because, he did that to her, and I won't let him do it to me, either. _The thought burned in his mind, a secret promise to himself. Because, he didn't need him, he had everything he needed.

Konoha was much grander than he had originally thought. The walls were tall, and strong. The buildings beautifully designed, and complimentary to the forest surrounding the Leaf Village. The only large village he had ever spent much time in was Suna, and it was a beautiful place, in it's own desert way, but something about Leaf was so much more... home. His mother layed a hand on his left shoulder as she spoke to the guards, handing them their IDs, and chatting energetically, he glanced between her and the dark haired pair of men. They seemed to be familiar with her mother -friends even -, he smiled.

They waved at them as the treked further into the village, and Shinachiku could barely contain himself. "Mommy, this place is amazing!" she smiled down at him, and mumured quietly back at him.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"So where to first?" he asked, he hoped she'd say the academy. He wondered what kind of friends he could make. Would they be as energetic as him? Or maybe they'd be socially awkward, like that teammate his mom always talked about in a angry, yet fond, sort of way. What was his name? Oh, it didn't matter. He shook his head, his long hair strained against his ponytail holder, and he jumped up and down, bouncing in a circle around his lithe mother. "Can we please go to the academy, it's early! C'mon, pleeeaaase?" he begged, and when his mom gave him her scowl, that really looked more like a restrained urge to smile, he knew she would take him.

She grabbed his hand and bent down a little to stare him in the eyes, not that she had bend that far, only a few inches separated them in height. "Only if you hold my hand the entire way!" she negotiated, and he gave her a fake look of disgust.

"But maaaaa..." he smiled and squeezed her hand, his flesh so much tanner than hers, and he tugged her off in a random direction. "Is it this way?" he screamed, and she responded by laughing loudly. It just so happened it was the right direction, and the academy was in view within moments of the pair sprinting, and when she led him to the double doors, Shinachiku felt like he was an eternity too late. His first chance to make real friends, his first chance to become a real ninja - _this must be a dream! _he thought - and his mother pushed him forward.

"I wrote ahead of time, Iruka-sensei already knows your going to be here." he gave her a look of both astonishment, but absolute greatfullness. _She is the best. _He decided, and it must have been the millionth time he had thought that thought. The classroom was up three flights of stairs, and all along the way he could here happy banter, boring lectures and an occasionally loud student. His mother knocked patiently, and when they were given the okay to enter.

It was exactly as he imagined, rows of students, some bored, some annoyed and some determined. His hearth lurched into his throat, the sensei smiled brightly at him. "You must be my former student's kid - Shinachiku, eh?" he was very tan, and long scar sat over the bridge of his nose and bloomed out in a jagged line over both cheek bones. His smile was earnest, and his eyes were the color of his favorite chocolates.

"Haruno Shinachiku at your service - the next best medical-ninja of our time! Well, after I surprass ma." he introduced, shoving a callused hand towards the Chunin instructor. He let out a howl of laughter, and shook his head.

"Class, this is Shinachiku, he has spent his entire life traveling with our most beloved medical ninja, and the woman who literally pumped -" he stopped speaking when a voice interrupted him.

"She is Haruno Sakura, the legendary student of Princess TSunade, who was the fifth Hokage. Sakura-sama pumped Naruto's heart with her bare hands as she breathed life into him during the war against Madara, and then Kaguya. But, she is not considered one of the heroes of the war against Madara, and then, Kaguya. That is heavily debated by modern historians who are writing the history books now." a stoic voice boomed, and Iruka laughed sheepishly.

"Good job, heh, Ryo." Iruka gave Sakura a long look, and Sakura nodded and bowed to the class before leaving, an unreadable expression etched on her face. Shinachiku waved at his mom and offered a reassuring smile as she left. _Finally, this has been what I've dreamt of my entire life! _Iruka calmed the class down, and directed him to sit next to a platinum-haired boy, whose hair was styled very girlishly, sleek, long and tied in a braided ponytail. The boy had a silver scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, he eyed Shinachiku critically before whispering.

"Your sense of fashion is fucked up." Shinachiku nearly choked, and thought about what he was wearing - _No way is it that bad! _\- a high collared black sleeveless top, with red hemming at the shoulder, and where the zipper was. Shorts that fell passed his knees, and ankle high black, standard shinobi footwear "Instead of being dominated by such a dark, and brooding color, such as black, you should where an off white, sort of a grey-ish white, keep the red hemming. But, black, bleh. It makes you look, well, _too _yellow." Shinachiku scoffed at the kid, whose pale green eyes (which lack any hint of a pupil - how weird) were shut in thought, maybe imagining his outfit?

"Well, you look like a girl." Shinachiku fired back, his voice was low, but it trembled in anger. The blonder boy shrugged,

"It is what it is, I haven't it puberty yet. When I do, my jaw will most assuredly get more square. You however, well, puberty won't fix that awful color scheme." Shinachiku couldn't believe it! First day of ninja academy, and he was getting a fashion lesson! What kind of asinine was this! "Besides," the blond whispered hauntingly, "I still look more manly than you." Shinachiku stared open mouthed at the ballsy kid, and thoughts of pummeling him hard enough that he'd break through the wall of classroom were surfacing. He had always been confused as girl when he was much younger, he had been slight of frame, and had very catty eyes, lined with dark, long black lashes. He was less slight now, more wiry which would soon evolve into a solid, thick frame. His shoulders were broadening more and more, and - well, - he felt like his face was less girly.

"Class! Today is a special day, not only do we have a new member to our class, but the Hokage is coming to speak to you all!" Shinachiku forgot about the annoying, effeminate blond next to him, and the image of the seventh blurred its way into his mind. His stomach ached painfully, and he suddenly wanted to be far, far away. All the previous internal strife over his apparent lack of fashion sense melted away, and seemed easier and less frustrating than meeting the seventh already. "But, today is our sparring day, ah - Shinachiku-san, you don't know this, but you came on a fine day." beamed Iruka.

Iruka stretched his back, and Shinachiku eyed the crowd, their were thirty-three students in this class, most from civilian families, but a few prominent clan members stuck out. Two Uchiha twins stood across from him, one a ebony haired girl with wildly curly hair, and eyes that were a smoldering silvery-grey eyes, they reminded him of polished iron. Her brother stood next to her, a stark contrast compared to her subdued expression, he was grinning and rather exuberant. He was much tanner than his sister, his hair a chocolate brown, long and tied low, like his sister. He had the signs of tear-troughs forming on his smooth face, and his eyes were a lighter shade of brown than his hair. The two seemed close, they stood shoulder to shoulder, the girl quiet and the boy socializing as Iruka stretched and flipped through pages.

"Hey!" Chiku glanced to his left, were a golden haired boy grinned at him, whisker marks flecked each cheek. Chiku instinctively glared, the boy ignored it, oblivious to the instant dislike. "I am Uzumaki Boruto, most people call me Bolt." He grinned brightly again before moving to chat with another boy. He frowned, the boy was scrawny, his skin tan from both genetics and the sun, his hair was spiky - not like his, though. "Hey - new kid! Come here!" Chiku grimaced but made his way towards Boruto and thew small gang surrounding him.

"Iruka didn't let everyone introduce themselves, so I figured I'd introduce you to the coolest bunch here." Boruto explained rapidly, and with a casual glance over the three males before him, Chiku nodded stiffly. _He's so friendly - how can you hate that? _Boruto grinned, and pointed at the skinny, tanned skinned boy. Chiku reconized him as the boy who had recited his mother's history so blandly. "Ryo," Boruto pointed at a smirking brunette whose eyes were a dark, mossy green. "Shikari," Boruto grinned and slung both arms over the boys. "We are the coolest guys here, stick with us and life will never cease to amaze you."

Chiku smiled, it was goofy the way he said. "Inoko hangs with the girls, I assume?" Chiku craned his neck around in search of the blond boy, who had greatly infuriated him. Boruto snorted,

"Mostly with the Uchiha's, actually." and that's when Chiku saw the blond casually standing next to Haruto, whispering away and cackling wildly. The girl looked more or less annoyed. "The girl is Yumi, she is older by a few weeks than Haruto, they have different mom's." Boruto explained with ease. It made sense, his mom had mentioned Uncle Sasuke having three wives, and the two - although similiar - did have vastly different features. Yumi's wildly curly hair kept attracting his gaze, _She is pretty. _Her iron grey eyes caught his gaze, and he offered a half-smile, to which she glared in return. "I'm not a fan, my dad wishes I was best friends with Haruto, like he is with Sasuke." the boy remarked, it was bitter sounding but Chiku felt that is was equally as saddening.

"OK, OK!" Iruka hollered, he pulled a giant rolling chalkboard out into the opening and waved everyone over, a half-circle formed around the tan, aging teacher. "So, I will re-hash the rules, and the intent of this exercise for Shinachiku-san," Iruka began. "This is sparring day, we do it once a week, and it's a tournament of sorts. I pair everyone up, randomly, and then the winners face off, until only one winner is left. Pretty simple, each week, different techniques and skills will be banned, so that new content is used and everyone is forced to hone in many skills. Once you reach your gennin team, you can focuss on what interests you, but for now we want well trained, and well balanced students moving forward." Chiku nodded, simple enough, "Yumi is number one, with Inoko at second, Ryo at third, Midori at fourth and Haruto at fifth." Boruto made a scoffing noise.

"I should be number one, not that Uchiha." He whispered, Chiku gave him a false-smile and listened to Iruka who was making grunts as he scribbled on a piece of paper, "OK, Shinachiku I am going to have you go first against - hmm, - Haruto-kun, this should be interesting." He glanced up, and Haruto sauntered forward and grin on his narrow face, which had the signs of high-cheeked bones emerging already. The crowd broke away, and Iruka paired others together. Once everyone had paired off, Iruka cleared his throat. "In honor of Shinachiku being new, we will be doing a free-for-all, anything you know may be applied." He waved at them, and they begun.

Chiku pulled his hair free, and began braiding it back so it wouldn't hit his face. Haruto narrowed his milky-brown eyes at Chiku who was casually finishing his hair. Strands framed his face, still round with youth. Haruto, obviously annoyed with the tediousness of the blond, pulled two tantos from the holder on his back, lightning immediately circled with shinning weapons, and glinted dangerously in the peeking sun. He blinked out of sight, and Chiku barely had time to spin himself around and throw up his forearms, which were protected by thick leather arm guards, he flexed his hands, and dropped low to the ground, fishing for his leather gloves that sat somewhere in his left hip-pouch. Haruto wasted no time in swinging his tantos in a long arc, diving directly at the crouched newcomer.

Rolling out of the way and flipping onto his feet like an angry cat, Chiku avoided several more swings, swipes and jabs. _Not often a twelve-year-old dual wields tantos, let along ones with lightning streaming around them! _He spun in a circle, jutting out a muscular leg and swiped the smaller Uchiha around the knees, the boy tumbled forward, and Chiku utilized his moment to unleash a barrage of punches. Haruto avoided most of them, but took an unfortunate kick to the jaw, that sent him upwards into the air. Slinging the tantos into their sheaths for the moment, the Uchiha threw his hands together into a barrage of signs, and exhaled a plume of hot, red fire. _That's absurd! _He rolled away, the fire licked his skin briefly, and Chiku exhaled a pain filled breath, and before he could even begin to recover, Haruto was slamming fists into his face.

Chiku took the first dozen hits, grunting and thinking erratically of what to do next. Before the next punch could come close to breaking his delicate nose, Chiku caught his fist, and swung his leg up and over the boy's arm, and kicked out his other leg and with tremendous force, knocked Haruto right in the ankle. A snap echoed throughout the field, and Chiku new he had broken Haruto's arm, and Haruto - who momentarily seemed unaffected by this - went white faced, and took a few heavy, quick breaths before bellowing a screech. Chiku scrambled to his feet, and Haruto sat on his skinny knees, choking on air, and his face contorted in absolute agony.

Iruka sped towards the scene, his face pale and eyes wide with worry. "Haruto-kun are you okay?" He knelt down to the heavy-breathing boy, whose dark brown hair - lighter than Iruka's brown, though - plastered to his sweaty face, his normally tanned skin was pale, and his brown eyes narrowed in extreme focus. He nodded, stiffly. "Okay, we need to take you to the hospital. Oh geez." He gave Chiku a look that was partial shock and admiration. Chiku kept his face stony, not very often a Haruno goes around kicking some Uchiha ass.

He didn't see it coming, but he sure felt it. His entire body hit the ground, and he rolled backwards. He heard some hollering - "Oi! Yumi, you can't just abandon our fight to attack him - ow!" He saw an unnamed face, and then that beauty of an Uchiha stalk towards him like an enchanting panther, her eyes gleaming with unknown intent. Chiku spun to his feet, Yumi spun a kick at him, and he deflected it with ease, and caught her other leg as it came towards him. She sneered, obviously upset that he hadn't fallen for her trick. She kicked off of his hands, and landed a few feet away. Her curly hair surrounding her oval-face like a wild mane. Her brows, thick and shaped with a high arch, were furrowed and her full mouth tugged in a grim line.

"You broke my brother's arm." She stated, it was a blunt statement void of any emotion, and those enchanting iron eyes bore into his soul, and his stomach clenched. He gave her a lopsided grin, and she sneered at him. Her small nose scrunched up as if she had smelled something absolutely disgusting. She came at him again, this time she blinked out of sight, and Chiku felt a hard pressure in the center of his back as he was knocked forward.

* * *

Not much had changed within the hospital, the same white walls, scuffed tiles and the lingering scent of bleach remained stagnant from when she had left thirteen years ago. She didn't feel any sense of longing, that had faded long ago. She felt out of place, and jittery. Nurses sprinted around, desk clerks talked amongst themselves, giving Sakura side-long looks of shock, and wonderment.

"_Isn't that Haruno Sakura?"_

_"Why is she back?"_

_"She's a legend - isn't she?" _

Her face felt flushed, and when she came to the room she had been seeking for, she instantly felt the chakra signature of her former renegade teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. He offered her no smile, no warm expression - just his usual stoic, cold expression that left her frustrated and irritated. Long had her feelings for him fled her heart, being replaced by cold, hard resentment and distaste. She hadn't been able to forgive him in the way Naruto had, or the village. She had remained friendly with him, though, his constant traveling, and her nomadic lifestyle had brought them together on unexpected occasions, and Chiku had loved him instantly, and surprisingly Sasuke had taken a liking to Chiku, as well. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"Sasuke," her voice was quiet, and still. He regarded with a nod, and left the room, and made his way to the reason she was here. _I wonder how bad this is, Sasuke said it was an epidemic, but no one seems that bothered. _She observed the staff, hurridly running about - but that was normal - Sasuke made an abrupt turn, and she came face to face with a familiar redhead. "Karin?" the bespectacled girl gave Sakura an odd look before smiling.

"Sakura." _Maybe it is serious if Karin is here, she probably has Orchimaru's files all memorized. _"So she did come, I'm surprised, to be honest." Karin stated, she directed towards her former teammate. Funny, in a way they all were teammates through Sasuke. He shrugged, his empty sleeve swinging awkwardly at his side. Karin shrugged, cleared her throat, and spoke. "Twelve people, well, children rather, have been afflicted." Karin pulled out a grey folder, it was stuffed with papers, and flipped it open. "The symptoms are odd, most illness' are consistent with fevers, chills, vomiting, diarrhea." Karin frowned, her crimson eyes were nearly the same shade as her hair, which, with age, had started taking on a coppery hue, but still remained mostly fire red. "This illness is like chakra depletion, so no one seems to take note of it, thinking 'oh maybe a nap'." Karin shook her head, thin lips pursing in frustrated thought. "I have discovered there's a bacteria that latches onto the chakra paths and destroys the chakra - which makes no sense, where would it go? You can't just..." she sighed loudly, shoving a hand through her fiery mane.

"Twelve... twelve people afflicted? How many have died?" Sakura asked, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Karin raised a brow,

"Didn't Sasuke tell you? Only one," Sakura's plump mouth became a thin, aggravated line. She turned to face the culprit, whose pale face showed nothing but dull interest. He was still handsome, that effeminate face, that plump lower lip, and his top lip with that extreme cupids bow. His nose was slight, and straight, and those eyes - pools of dark obsidian, except for the rinnegan, which gave her goosebumps. His hair hadn't grayed yet, and she suspected it would be long before it ever did. But his beauty didn't stop the seething anger from bubbling within her chest.  
"Sasuke, this isn't an epidemic!" She shook her head, her long braid swinging like an angry whip. He raised a single, shapely dark brow. Sakura cornered him, and her face was burning with anger. She didn't want to be in Konoha, and her only reason to returning was under the impression her former village would be facing some sort of crazy biological threat! She glared at him with hard jade eyes, and he returned her stare easily, a smile was blooming at the corner of her mouth, and Sakura was struck my a memory of him telling her that she was at her perfection when angry. She took a stumbling step backwards, and clenched her fists. "I'm not staying for this bullshit, I have better things to do with my time, Sasuke."

He frowned, seemingly insulted, "My two daughters are being taken by this." His voice was calm, betraying the haunted look on his face. Sakura snorted,

"I fail to see how they, two children, trump the livelihood of the work I was doing - saving thousands of lives, lives that were destroyed in your vengeful path!" her voice wasn't as shaky as she thought it would be, her eyes harder than she thought they'd be - she'd never felt so angry with Sasuke. Her anger previously had been a feeling brought to life by obsessive love, and desperate need of approval, and eternal sorrow from his betrayl and watching Naruto suffer. She, the older Sakura, would never have denied Sasuke. Or any person in need, for that matter. But she had grown. She had seen the world in all it's devastation, and she had decided that she would help those people, suffering from things that other's had thrusted upon her. She also had no desire to see the Uchiha clan, in all it's gory past, be revived. Even if it meant denying a man she had once thought she loved, aid.

She felt like a monster, and maybe she was one, now. She took a step back, preparing to spin on her heels, steal her son from the academy she had promised he could attend and hide away to the deepest places this planet hid. She felt sick being here, realizing nothing had changed, no one had kept their promises for a better world. Karin stared at her, wonderment and understanding gracing her pretty features. Sasuke, however, was quickly becoming angry. Deciding his cold stare could no longer intimidate her, he took a step forward. Sakura was, for once, quicker. She twisted away from his lone hand, and dodged his second attempt at blockading her into the room.

"Sakura, you will help my children."

"You've always been so selfish, _Sasuke_." She said his name as if it were the most sinister poison that Sasori of the Red Sand had birthed into the world, and although he didn't visibly flinch. She knew that he detested her hostility, her lack of want to help him, her harsh look. She saw it in those eyes, that obsidian eye and that ringed eye. His hair was too long, and it brushed her face uncomfortably when he blinked in front of her, and grabbed her throat. She hissed, barring her teeth like an angry bear, and smashed her fist into his ribcage, he flew backwards, and broke through the thick wall, and landed on his back in the once impeccable hallway. Nurses shrieked and scurried away, staying close enough to be nosy, but far enough to avoid any immediate danger. "Maybe if you cared about the others I would have considered it, but I lack any desire to assist you." She added.

_I'm not twelve, or fifteen, anymore. _Sakura reminded herself, Karin rushed to Sakura, putting a hand on her slim shoulder. "Sakura, you don't have to help." she whispered, and Sakura turned her gaze onto the redhead, finding comfort in her support. But her moment of soothing peace ended abruptly, Sasuke flung Karin aside, the woman hit the wall with a muffled shriek and cough, and again, clutched Sakura's neck, he made due do with one arm, and deflected Sakura's deadly punch by tossing her up and landing a powerful kick to her midsection, and Sakura hit a wall, a crack grew from the impact and he stomped towards her, and his once black eye was blazing red, tomoes spinning rapidly.

"You. Will. Help. Me." Something unexpected happened, and Sasuke hit the floor, blood flooding his face from his mouth, and an angry Karin stood defensively in front of Sakura. Sakura suddenly remembered the day Sasuke had tempted her with his companionship, and all she had to do was kill Karin. Instead she had tried to kill Sasuke, but failed miserably, and predictably saved by Kakashi and Naruto.

"You can't force her to do anything, Sasuke!" Karin hissed, and she shook - shook in terror - but that beautiful Uzumaki woman stoo her ground, creamy pale legs long and clad in a short skirt, and her feet sat in dangerously tall heels. Her hair that odd mix of impeccable straightness and absurdly, crazy messy, hung around her curved hips like a firey mane of sureness. Sakura felt glad, and stood. She placed her own hand on the trembling woman, who stared at her, ready to defend her. Sakura shook her head, and stared at the Uchiha, who should have been gawking, but being an Uchiha, he meerely stared in anger. "Sa... Sakura, you don't -" but she didn't finish, her red eye clearly understanding.

"I'll do it, Sasuke. But, know this. It isn't for you." he glared, his eyes hurt. Maybe he cared for her, somewhere within his black soul. But, it would never be enough. Sakura frowned, he only cared because it was another person who would forever remember him as that demon who tried to steal everything from her, and from everyone else, for the sins of a few. Karin stood taller than Sakura, but not because she was truly taller, but because of those spiked black heels. Karin nodded again, and turned to leave, her heels clacking angrily away at the cheap flooring. Now all the pink haired woman had to do was face Naruto. A darkness grew colder from within her, the feelings for him had never truly ceased, but she had come to understand that she could never have him. That was okay, she had found others. She had her son, a beacon in her life.

Sasuke disappeared into the crowd, off somewhere that Sakura cared little about. Somehow this seemed easy than dealing with Naruto, and with that in her mind. The woman reluctantly decided to head towards the Hokage tower, wishing for some sake to ease the task. _I turned out a lot like you, didn't I, Tsunade? _Her heart shuttered at the thought of her deceased mentor, who had never achieved the happiness she had so desperately saught, and deserved. Sakura had promised the blonde woman that she would find that. She had, not the vision that her mentor had envisioned, because no matter how Naruto currently felt about the former Hokage, she would always have a fondness for the blond who had won her over. She had once told Sakura, in a drunken stupor, that Naruto was a lot like Jiraiya, and if Sakura wasn't careful she'd become to much like herself, and lose him forever - forever regretting the mistakes of not being able to move on and see what was in front of her.

Sakura hadn't realized she would be right. With one last glance at the direction Sasuke had disappeared to, and with a heart heavy and shoulders sagging, Sakura made her way towards the man she had run from for the last decade and some.

* * *

**A/N:**** I have had an idea like this since the last chapter of Naruto came out, and I know people will read this and call me "salty" and tell me to "get over it". And if you plan on saying those things - please do it, all it will do is up the amount of reviews I have for this story. So, PLEASE DO IT. If you have totally nice, and awesome critique reviews to give me, do that, too! I want feedback. Let me know how I am doing. You should see a consistent update, every week to two weeks with this story. I will be having hip surgery soon, so that will delay it slightly, depending on if I have that chapter pre-written. These stories are not edited, and they will be after it is completed - the entire story, that is - so don't comment too much on that, I'll get to it later. Have a wondrous day!**


	2. Chalk Outline

**THE HEARTH**

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

_**Chalk Outline**_

_I've been cursed_

_I've been crossed_

_I've been beaten by the ones that get me off_

_I've been cut_

_I've been opened up_

_I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved_

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath, green eyes starring in dread at the doors that led to the Hokage tower. She cleared her throat, dusted off her black shorts, and tugged at her pastel-green top. The sleeves were cinched around her wrist, and the shoulders had been cut out, letting her relish in the breeze the open windows had let in. She knocked rapidly, thrice. A muffled command to enter was barely heard. and with an unsure jerk of her hand, she opened the double-doors. She took quick steps, all she had to do was report her presence here, and her son's. Would he ask her about him? Wonder if she was married? Pester her who the father was? Would he lecture her for abandoning the village. team-seven - him?

As quick as the thoughts entered her mind, they left. Sakura lifted her gaze from the newly polished wooden floors, and met the shocked eyes of her former-teammate. His hair was short, too short, and Sakura felt that is made him look too old, and not that being old was bad, Kakashi is living proof of that. She missed the long thick locks that framed his face, his jaw was stronger, and thicker. His cheek bones, high and adorned by those infamous whisker marks. He blinked, once, twice, thrice and then his eyes stayed open. Still blue as a clear, summer sky, flecks of grey, and violet scattered in his iris'.

"Sa..." he only got the first part of her name out, his voice was tight, and guilt drowned the pink haired woman. She smiled, small and genuine. He looked good in the white jacket, and it made her happy to see him living his dream.

"Naruto," she paused, his face was so uncharacteristically blank, his eyes swamped in emotion. "Sasuke-kun told me that an odd illness had broken out. He made it seem like an epidemic had broken out, but when I arrived in the hospital I discovered only twelve people had been affected, all children under the age of eight, two of which are his." She stopped there, and wondered what to say next. She could still feel the grip Sasuke's lone hand on her swan-like neck, and she felt angry. He had lied to her, to lure her back here for his own gain. But, a promise is a promise. She shouldered her bag to the ground, and grabbed a grey folder, and walked forward and laid it on his desk.

He just stared at her, and ignored the folder. "That is the folder with the necessary documents to in-process myself," she paused, "and my son, Shinachiku." the look he gave her made her gut wrench, and he looked confused and then angry.

"You have a _son_?" She glared at him, pulling her shoulders back to give herself height, not that it mattered, she was so much shorter than the blond.

"You have one, too." She responded, not eager to have this conversation with him. He puffed his cheeks out,

"Shinachiku, I wanted to name my son that." He breathed, she eyed him with an all-knowing look. He had wanted to name their son that, and in a way, he had done just that.

"You named your son Bolt." she lamented, and Naruto turned pink.

"Hinata wanted to name in honor of Neji - we call him Bolt, but his name is Boruto." Funny, it rhymed with his name. Sakura offered a smile, and he took it eagerly. He suddenly stood up and walked towards her. Sakura realized all of his youthful lean look had turned into a brawny, thick muscle of an aged man, and aged warrior. She took a wary step back, and he kept coming towards her. "You've changed." He muttered, mostly to himself, but Sakura still felt her face become hot. He stood over her, a foot taller than her, his eyes narrowed slightly, and a callused hand rose up and touched her cheek. She nodded.

"You have.. too." He smiled.

"I'd love to meet Shinachiku, you should come over to dinner tonight. Hinata always cooks too much, it'll be nice." Sakura felt her mood sour instantly, but couldn't say no. She felt the urge to show Chiku off, because Naruto would never acknowledge it, but she knew Hinata would. The instant her opaque eyes would see her tall, lean young boy. She would know. It felt vindictive, and it was, and Sakura couldn't find it in herself to care either. She felt like angry, scorned mother bear. She took a step back, and Naruto touched her shoulder.

"Is your husband here, too?" Sakura choked, and gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm single, Naruto." She responded, and for a moment, she thought he looked _pleased._ "I only plan on staying long enough to find a cure to this illness, and watch Chiku-chan graduate, I will return to my ongoing mission afterward." She added, keeping her eyes narrowed just enough that it gave her an aloof expression, and her voice void of much care. Naruto frowned instantly, his cheeks sagging, and Sakura noticed that he had a light growth of coppery-bronze facial hair, growing from a mornings shave, emerging on his sun-kissed cheeks.

"How old is he? Shinachiku." He asked, his eyes giving nothing away, Sakura shrugged flippantly,

"He turns twelve this January." he frowned, deep lines etching themselves into his face, and Sakura began to wonder why he had aged so much. Sasuke had maintained that feminine youthful look, and probably would well beyond his thirties. Sakura herself, well, her master was Tsunade after all. Naruto bounced on his feet, a nervous tick,

"Wow, He is a bit older than Bolt." he glanced out the window, his eyes on the academy, "Is his dad someone from the village." Sakura gave him a smile that revealed nothing, and answered him dully.

"His dad isn't... well, he isn't around." Naruto gave her a grim, pitiful look. As if he could relate to her son, Sakura felt another wave of uneeded guilt, as he mulled over her words. "He doesn't know about Shinachiku, not sure if he ever will." Sakura added quietly, and Naruto nodded.

"That's sad." he glanced back towards his mountain of paperwork, and exhaled. "Tsunade was lucky she had you, Shikamaru won't do my paperwork." the mention of her former teacher, and the former Hokage made Sakura a little angry. She regarded Naruto carefully.

"She was a good Hokage." He didn't respond verbally, and he didn't have to. It wasn't a secret that Naruto had been a big reason for her retirement, and for Kakashi's elevation (she never thought it was right Kakashi had succeeded her, Kakashi was an awful teacher, and a sub-par Hokage). Naruto had pinned the war on Tsunade, and that Sakura could never forgive him for, he had broken her heart when he organized her leave of position. Sakura suspected that somewhere Naruto himself would never be able to forgive himself either. Because he had put Kakashi in the position of Hokage, Sakura had been able to remove herself permanently from Konoha.

"We live in that house - " Naruto pointed to a giant home across the Hokage tower, and Sakura couldn't help but feel it was too perfect for Naruto. It was grand, she could tell that even from this distance. "We usually eat around seven, drop by anytime earlier than that. I'll in-process you, and Shinachiku, now." He gave her a smile, and Sakura nodded. When did he become a man so different than the one she had fallen in-love with? She shook her head, bowed respectfully to him, and left without a word.

"Sakura!" Ino threw herself at her best-friend, tears pricking her eyes, and the girl sniffled a little. Sakura smiled, hugging the platinum blonde tightly, and squealing in joy. If there was anyone she missed most, it was Ino. "You look great for being a nomad! How goes the hospital building?" Ino asked, grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her to the backroom to talk in private, "Ichigo-kun, I'll be back!" She yelled at a tall, dark-blond man, who Sakura knew as her husband. They had married right before she left Konoha, and just a few months prior to Hinata and Naruto.

"Fantastic, I think that I am truly helping the world. You wouldn't believe what a difference medical knowledge brings to these villages." Sakura answered, she sat herself in a chair, and Ino grinned at her.

"I am so glad you're back," Ino breathed, "I love Hinata and TenTen, but they are zero fun. Not like you." Ino gushed, "How is my god-son?"

"He is so tall, Ino. And mature, you'll do a double-take when you talk to him. I think he may surpass me in medical-jutsu, his chakra control, not quite as perfect as mine was at his age, but he is studious and ambitious, he'll do it." Ino raised a delicate brow.

"Jeez, sounds like a mini-you."

"Actually, I think he is more like his father's father, they're identical, practically." Sakura answered softly. Her eyes shifted to the wall absent-mindedly, and Ino was quiet. "How is Inoko? I haven't seen him since he was born."

"Oh boy." Ino laughed, "He is driving Ichigo-kun nuts, he is a little girly. I thought he was gay, actually, he might be." she paused, and shrugged. "He gives me fashion advice, and is second in combat at school. We aren't sure what to think." she smiled, "Not that it matters." She gestured towards a framed photo, and Sakura examined it.

"Wow, he has grown, he looks just like you, Ino." she smiled, "Inari has grown, too,"

"And is the opposite of Inoko, completely. Which is good, they compliment one another, and Inoko is the ideal elder brother. Attentive, adoring, and sweet." She smiled, pride oozing from her soul. She suddenly got perkier, "Oh Sakura - I am expecting another one! Hopefully a girl this time around!" Ino shrieked, she grabbed Sakura's callused hands, and squeezed, "Do me a favor and get pregnant again, I'd love for these two to grow up together. You need a girl anyway." Sakura recovered from the news quickly, and found herself impressed by her best-friend. Two young boys, a successful career, social life and a happy woman. Now she would be doing all of that, but adding another young one to the mix. Sakura wished that could be her, but it would never be in her cards.

"Anyway, I should probably go check up on Chiku..." Sakura stated, Ino nodded.  
"Ya know, today is comparatives day, the parents usually go around noon to see the final two." Ino sat up, and grabbed her purple bag, "We should go together. Let's see how far our sons made it!" Sakura reluctantly stood up, she had really wanted to just go somewhere in isolation, she had faith in her son, and knew he wasn't keen on her checking up on him. He had the same independent trait she had growing up.

Hinata smiled as she entered the training grounds, the academy was different from how it used to be. It was nice. She stood in the back, as to not attract attention, Himawari at her side. Her youngest was bruised up from her battle, and Hinata's heart went out to her. Both her children were not able to harness the Byakugan, it gave both of them massive migraines, and caused rapid deterioration of their eyesight. Unfortunately, her and Naruto - as compatible as they were - were not compatible enough to allow her bloodline to flow freely through their children. She spotted Bortuo and another blond fighting, and noticed that the two had made it into the final tier. Inoko stood off to the side, waiting to fight the winner. That wasn't unusual, Inoko had massive talent for having a civilian parent. Ino must have passed on the best of genes to get such a prodigy.

"Mama, can't we get closer, I wanna see big brother win!" she threw her arms up excitedly, and Hinata smiled. The girl was the sweetest thing, maybe she took after herself too much, she wasn't a prodigy, she struggled with fighting, but boy was she a kind young girl. She lifted the tiny girl into her arms, and they made their way forward, and that was when she spotted a famiiar sight of pink hair. Hinata felt her heart race a little, she had never truly felt as if Naruto was over Sakura. She didn't have to worry though - right? She was married to him, she had born his only two children.

Why was she here, anyway? "Aye! Kick his ass Chiku-chan! I taught you better than that!" Hinata felt startled as she examined the field, she was closer now, and could see who was fighting her son. The other blond, he was taller, and broader than Bolt - who was scrawny and wiry like his father had been at that age. His hair was an ashen blond, long and disheveled and his eyes a peculiar and pleasant green-blue. His resemblance to Sakura was there, but limited. Hinata felt as if he resembled someone, but she wasn't quite sure who -

"Hinata!" Ino greeted, HInata jumped and offered a smile. She let Himawari down, who ran up to the edge of the battle, cheering her brother on excitedly.

"Ino-san, Inoko made it to the final three..." Hinata responded, she nearly kicked herself, of course Ino would know that. But, Ino being the kind woman she was, meerly nodded happily.

"If he keeps it up, he may dethrone Yumi-chan, funny - Sakura's son, Shinachiku, he took down both of those brats, Yumi-chan and Haruto-chan." Ino laughed deviously.

"He also broke my son's arm, Ino." came a deep voice, a voice that to this day sent fear spiraling down Hinata's spine. She took a step closer to Ino, and regarded Sakura with curious eyes. Her hair was a polished, pearl-pink, probably from the sun exposure. Her skin tan, and lean with hard, well-worked muscle. She looked the same, a bit older, but it gave her a refined look. Hinata felt self-conscious, she had lost that hard muscle that her ninja career had nurtured so carefully, she had become a full-time mother, and an adviser to her sister, who now lead the Hyuuga clan. She hadn't thought of returning to active duty in ages.

Sakura met her gaze with burning jade eyes, and offered a small smile. It seemed forced, but Hinata accepted it eagerly. "I didn't know you had a son, Sakura..." Hinata stated, and the rosette grinned.

"Ah, yeah, I do. He's a fantastic boy."

"He's ruthless like his mother, apparently, Sasuke I didn't know he broke Haruto's arm. How is he?" Ino asked, genuinely worried. Sasuke shrugged, seemingly unperturbed by the fact.

"He'll live, and maybe learn a lesson in not jumping into every battle with such arrogance."

"Doubt that, he seems to be a lot like his father." Sakura teased, obviously rejoicing in her child taking down both Uchiha children in less than fifteen minutes. Sasuke grunted, not interested in continuing such childish bantering. Suddenly the kids all gasped at once. The four parents gazed shot upwards towards the scene, and Boruto and Shinachiku had each other in a headlock. Sakura narrowed her eyes, obviously biting her cheek in attempt to not shout out direction. Hinata eyed her son, whose face was rapidly turning blue.

_Oh, Bolt.. you.. you can do this, you are Naruto's son, after all! _But her son took a harsh hit, Shinachiku managed worm his arms in-between the grip Bolt's thighs had on his neck, and with a flare of perfectly molded chakra control, he pushed Bolt's legs away from his neck. Bolt squealed, and choked. as Shinachiku grabbed his thin arms and cris-crossed them over Bolt's back, and dug his legs tighter against his neck.

"Wow, Sakura - he _is _a brute. Does he break the ground open too?" Ino asked, laughing nervously. Sakura cackled lowly,

"Yes, he has the advantage of being tutored the way Tsunade tutored me since he could walk. It won't be long before I don't have much left to teach him." Sasuke snorted, and Sakura turned to glare her jade eyes at him. He merely gave her a stoic look. Boruto suddenly let in a gasp of warm air, and the teacher announced the Haruno child as the winner, Bolt looked shocked and impressed. Hinata was happy he was a good-sport. If only he was that way with his father. Bolt scanned the crowd, and deflated, Hinata figured he had hoped his father would show up. Her heart broke for her son, Shinachiku helped him up, and muttered unknown words to him, he smirked and clapped the taller, broader boy on the shoulder.

"Wow, Sakura, he is talented..." Hinata complimented, Himawari came stomping back, obviously upset at her brother's loss.

"Mama, he lost - so unfair!" she sulked, and Hinata smiled.

"You can't win everything, sometimes other people are a little stronger. But, you just need to keep practicing, and never give up."

"Like papa?"

"Yeah, just like me!" Naruto boomed, and Hinata jumped, shocked at his sudden appearance. "Poor Bolt, I caught the last bit, and Chiku sure had him. I'll have to see if Lee can help Bolt out with Tai Jutsu," Naruto blabbed, Sakura snorted.

"Lee can help him all he wants, but Chiku will always over power him," Sakura challenged. Hinata felt a little angry at her response, how could she know? She wanted to say something, but didn't. Ino giggled, obviously enjoying the drama, and Sasuke - although he acted interested - Hinata knew he had an ear for drama, especially if it meant kicking Naruto's ego to the dirt. That irked her, what kind of friends put each other down like that?

"What? Don't be so confident, Sakura-chan!" that really irked her, almost twenty-years later, and Hinata was just Hinata, Sakura was stil Sakura-chan.

"Naruto, your kid has a ton of chakra - not surprising, considering your his father - but, he lacks the ability to harness it and control it. Sasuke's kids will learn that, it's in their blood and Sasuke has a good handle on control, average. But, you - Naruto, you still can't control your chakra well. That isn't really your fault, it just isn't your skill. Boruto, he has the same problem. Too much power, but no way to control it."

"Sak - Sakura.. " Hinata frowned, she had gotten over that stammering, why would it return now? She cleared her throat, "I have great chakra control." Sakura barked out a laugh,

"No, Hinata, you have average chakra control." Hinata felt her face turn red,

"You're son may have more chakra, and more natural strength because of it. But, he lacks the control to excel. I will never be able to outfight you and Sasuke, Naruto. But not because i lack the skill, but because I don't have the pool of chakra to outlast either of you. Your chakra dwarfs mine by two-hundred percent." She paused, turning a casual eye onto Inoko and Chiku. "Chiku had a large chakra pool, not quite up to Boruto's, but their chakra is no where near as immense as those who sired them - Haruto and Yumi are included, Sasuke." Sakura grinned, "I have tutored Chiku since he could crawl on chakra control, and it isn't a natural perfection like my own, but it is damn close. That is why Chiku will be number one, consistently when it comes to your children."

Hinata frowned, her face pink with simmering anger, Naruto rolled his eyes and just pulled the fired up pink-haired woman into a big hug, and that made her more angry. He should be hugging her, not Sakura. Hinata felt Himawari grab her hand, and that soothed her. Himawari had a natural ability to sense when people were upset, and she never failed to provide comfort. She looked up at her with those big, pale-blue eyes, lined with thick, dark lashes. She was an elegant mix of herself and Naruto, those cute whiskered cheeks, which would one day be high, and refined like her own. That wide, mouth that was peachy in color, and her slightly dimpled chin. The yellow tank top complimented her olive-skinned complexion, and those cute red shorts made her look just adorable.

"Let me go you idiot!" Sakura grumbled, pushing him away.

"Well, well, if isn't my adorable students." Hinata turned her pale eyes onto the still handsome, former Hokage. He looked young, still, as if he wasn't almost fifty. His dark charcoal eyes instantly were drawn to the rosette. "You look great, Sakura." he complimented her with ease, and Sakura blushed lightly, it blended in with her hair rather well.

"Ew, Kakashi-sensei, gross." Naruto grumbled, and Kakashi just smiled.

"Oh, look! It's starting!" Ino cheered, and the group suddenly became somber and focused in on the final battle of the day.

Sasuke had been shocked to find Haruto in the emergency room, a medic healing his broken arm. His wife, Mai, was scolding him in the way only she could. Her thin mouth was set in a disapproving scowl, and her dark brown hair pulled up hastily, and her eyes narrowed. He touched her shoulder, and the woman - she was tall, almost as tall as himself - offered him a grim smile. "Haruto got his arm broken by a Shinachiku. A son of your awol teammate, from what he says." Mai was like that, straight to the point, and blunt to the point it made others venture away. He liked it, though. She was a good partner in life, and he favored her over the other two. She gave him distance, was minimal with her need of affection, and was a strong konoichi.

"Well, your father is here, I am off back to work. Don't be so unwise again, Haruto." Mai winked at Sasuke and sauntered out, he shook his head lightly. Haruto was red with shame, and his eyes wouldn't dare meet his own.

"Haruto." Sasuke began, and Haruto flinched and Sasuke suddenly felt a little guilty. He eyed his eldest son, he had his mother's coloring. That deep tan, that was common among those native of Suna, and her chocolate colored eyes and hair. But, his structure was all Uchiha, Haruto was blessed to have been more a carbon copy of his uncle, Itachi. It unnerved Sasuke at times, a quick glance at his son would make his heart sprint inside his chest, because it was eery how similiar they looked. Haruto had the signs of tear-toughs forming, they were light right now, but Sasuke was certain that one day they'd run deep. "I'm not upset, if that's what has you nervous." Sasuke stated quietly, and Haruto's mouth tightened.

"Dad, I barely lasted two-minutes - I was stupid, and underestimated him." he blushed, "You always said Sakura was the weak one, I figured maybe that was how Shinachiku would be." Sasuke felt his neck grow hot, he felt ashamed. Sakura was weak, compared to himself and Naruto. That wasn't her fault - now, at least.

"Sakura is the most powerful konoichi of our generation, anyone compared to Naruto and I would be considered weak." Sasuke clarified. He watched his son nod, thinking quietly about the predicament.

"I'm sorry I sha-"

"Shut up Haruto, you're being annoying." Sasuke sighed, and Haruto flinched again. Sasuke's mouth tightened. "You have never shamed me, you make me proud every moment you're alive and well, you don't - " he thought of his brother, the cruel pressure the clan had suffocated him under to be the best, to graduate early, to be an Anbu captain before he was hitting puberty. He would never do that to his children, he could never be the warm and kind father he wished he could be - his past made the un-achievable - but, he could be fair, wise and thoughtful. That was why he had taken charge of restructuring the academy, preventing anyone from graduating and being on the field as an active duty Ninja before the age of twelve.

Children needed to be children.

"Haruto," he tried again, Haruto looked up at him - suddenly so young, timid and scared. His eyes were pink from the strain to refrain his tears, Sasuke took a shaky breath. "You," he paused, "You only have to be the best you can be, at whatever makes you happy. The Uchiha have a tragic past, but we will not let it define us, we won't use it as a crutch to explain the faults they've made - I've made." Haruto nodded shakily, and Sasuke laid a gentle hand on his son's slender shoulder. Haruto threw himself into Sasuke, and cried.

And, well, that was okay, because Haruto was only a child being held to a standard that should never have existed. He held his son with his lone arm, and let him cry. He needed to be a man that his children could rely on, he couldn't be like his father. His children would know love, not hate.

He watched the battle unfoil rapidly, Bolt was far unmatched against Chiku's precise control, and excellent training. Kakashi had always said Sakura would have been the best teacher among them, and it was showing through her son. Bolt was ingenious, easily capable of outwitting his opponents - unless his opponent was one with a rational, and strategic mind-set. Unfortunately for Bolt, both of Shinachiku's parents had been tricky, and into pranks. Sakura, although not as loud as Naruto, had always been the one to see through illusions, traps and bullshit. Especially as she had gotten older, it made him wonder what kind of child they could've had together.

Bolt made five clones who were easily taken out by the darker-blond, and with a frustrated growl, he tried punches and kicks. Chiku seemed oddly prepared, and deflected everything, and ending it with a nasty kick directly under Bolt's chin, sending the energetic, carbon-copy of Naruto, a few meters backwards. Sasuke smiled, and leaped to the ground, landing in the middle of three women.

"- If he keeps it up, he may dethrone Yumi-chan, funny - Sakura's son, Shinachiku, he took down both of those brats, Yumi-chan and Haruto-chan." Ino laughed deviously, flipping that lustrous platinum hair over her shoulder, Sasuke sighed loudly. The three women went rigid,

"He also broke my son's arm, Ino." Sasuke stated smoothly, he watched Sakura glare at him with those hard jade-eyes, obviously she was still mad about the encounter at the hosptial. Annoying. Sakura took a few steps away, making distance between her and himself, and he gave her a soft, half-smile. It was funny to him, how much she detested him, how she viewed him as her largest and greatest mistake - because, it was true, in a sense. She had been obsessed with him, he wrinkled his forehead, but everyone kept telling her that they should be together - even Naruto.

He was glad she had smartened up, that she didn't marry him. She wouldn't have been happy, and though she would have made a fine wife, and maybe given him fine heirs - she would have never grown and become the powerful woman she currently is. Not that he'd ever tell her that. His eyes focused on the large diamond on her forehead - it was gigantic compared to when he had first seen it on that broad forehead of hers, it dwarfed Tsunade's even. He could feel the massive pool of carefully stored chakra. It was like a time bomb, carefully packaged away for a rainy day.

The idiot Hokage had joined them, late as always and started an argument he was bound to lose. The women and Naruto chatted heatedly, Sakura went on a monologue on how her son was superior than theirs, and it didn't bother him much. Naruto was silently fuming, and Sasuke could sense the blond's unrest, and confusion when it came to her. He wanted to rebuild his clan into something that would never become so twisted and dark, he needed to leave the old ways behind him. Sakura, well, she hadn't found her peace yet. He narrowed his eyes at her, a rage burned inside her, and if it went on - well, she would never be able to escape it. Nor would those closest to her.

Love was both revenge and redemption, and it had taken him far too long to realize that.

* * *

_**A/N: **_** Thank you for all the reviews, and follows! Hopefully you all review this time, remember a review is great, so please, please review when you follow this story, or read it. I deeply appreciate it. Sorry for the long lapse in-between the updates, I moved units on post. Army stuff gets crazy. Thank you everyone! Let me know what your thoughts are. :) **


	3. Sunrise

**THE HEARTH**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**SUNRISE**_

* * *

_**Full of despair inside a darkness**_

_**Self conscious and scared, held prisoner of war**_

_**Running out of air, buried in a sadness**_

_**Want a way out of this paralyzing world**_

_**And the sound of the cries when a family's loved one dies**_

_**It echoes through a vacant room where a young soul still resides**_

_**When the night is cold and you feel like no-one knows**_

_**what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole**_

_**You can make it to the sunrise.**_

_**You can make it to the sunrise.**_

_**Searching for a way to escape the madness**_

_**A dire need for change as we fight for better days**_

_**The hurt and the pain cut deep like a razor blade**_

_**Holding in a cry for love, abandoned and afraid**_

* * *

"Hey, Hinata, we should have everyone over tonight! We can even invite Sai and his family!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes were bright. "It'll be a total reunion - Ino, you could even come!"

"Oh gee, thanks." Ino rolled her eyes at the excited Hokage, Sakura shook her head, a hint of smile playing at her full lips. Naruto couldn't help but stare - god, she is beautiful. - he couldn't help it. He had thought of her everyday, wondering how she was doing. What she was doing. Well, he knew what - but, still. Sasuke sighed loudly,

"I'll bring Yumi and Haruto," Sasuke stated smoothly before leaping away, Naruto grinned and turned his gaze onto Ino, who turned red. She shook her head,

"Maybe next time." Sakura shot her a desperate look, which Ino snickered at. Naruto sulked, but it was okay. Just having his team, his old team, there would mean the world to him. He could relive the glory days. Hinata looked a little upset, but she'd be okay. "Have fun, though." she laughed, and she made her way to her son, who was sulking at his loss. That was when Naruto finally got a good look at Shinachiku.

It was odd, it was like he knew him. He had a girlish look to him, but it was not because he shared much of Sakura's face. His cheekbones were far more sharp, and high. His eyes had a more feline look. He did have her forehead. It was cute. He met Naruto with blue-green eyes, and Naruto felt a tug at his memory. Who was it that he resembled? With a frustrated sigh, he watched Shinachiku hug his mother, jabbering about his wins. Sakura looked so proud.

"Hey, I'm the Seventh Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced, he took a few steps closer. The boy was tall, broad-shouldered and his jaw was beginning to show signs of being strong and squared. The kid looked a little annoyed, and that irked Naruto a bit. What had Sakura said about him?

"Haruno Shinachiku," he introduced. Shaking his hand. His fingers were callused, and rough. As if he trained hours a day, everyday. Impressive. Bolt came rushing over, a disappointment look on his face.

"Hey!" Naruto cheered, "You did great! Next time you'll get him! I never really won much of these in school, anyway." Naruto continued, Bolt stuck out his lower lip, and Naruto felt like it was like looking into a mirror of the past - that was exactly his own expression. Hinata and Himawari swarmed the boy, giving words of encouragement. Kakashi let out a long-drawn out sigh, and Naruto had forgotten that their former sensei was still there.

"Kakashi, you're coming, too - right?" Sakura asked, giving him a sly smile. That irked him, too. Naruto narrowed his eyes, rapidly looking between the two. Were they... flirting? Kakashi shrugged, obviously not committed to the idea.

"I guess... I would love to get to know my student's son, that I was unaware that she even had. Funny, he reminds me of someone." that struck Naruto's interest, Hinata even seemed to be listening intently.

"Oh?" Sakura responded coyly. Now he was really interested, who was it? He glanced back at Shinachiku, he looked uncomfortable. His hair was down past his shoulders, pulled out of the half-hearted braid it was once in, it was an ashen-blond, like Sakura's mother's hair. A bit darker, with light highlights. He was definitely tan, a bit darker than himself, and much darker than Sakura - who sported a tan herself, even. Who was it?

"Yeah, me too!" Naruto added in, he narrowed his eyes accusationally at Sakura. He got closer to her and poked her collarbone, she blush fervently. "Who is his dad, Sakura-chan?" Sakura exhaled, and her face got that adorable look it always got right before she - "Wait - Sakura-chan, - _ow_! - I'm the Ho - _OW_! - Sto - _OW_!" he jumped away from her, rubbing his head furiously, god she still hit hard. Hinata looked annoyed,

"Y-You shouldn't h-hit him." he glanced at her, giving her an odd look. When did she ever say something like that. Sakura snorted as if it was some sort of challenge and before she could respond, Naruto intervened.

"Nah, it's OK, Sakura-chan is just being herself. I missed it." He smiled, genuinely, at her. Hinata took a step closer to him. Grabbing his hand, and he realized how small it was, soft and cool. He smiled down at her, and she looked a little sad. He felt bad, he was ignoring her. "Hinata, it's OK," He added, she looked up at him with those big, opaque eyes. He smiled. He really did love her, but sometimes he wanted more.

Sai was easy to find, he stood with his son, who was just a tanner version of him. The two were awkwardly starring at the rest of the crowd. His wife, Aimi, was nowhere to be found. And to this day, Naruto had yet to meet the woman. Sai had just one day walked into his office with a child in his arms, blandly stating; "_I thought you should know I married and have a son. Ryo. His dick is bigger than yours and he was born five hours ago._"

Ryo - well, he was a good kid, very book smart, and remembered everything. It was kind of freaky. But, he was stilted emotionally, just like his father. But not so much that he didn't know what he was doing, like his father. For Sai, no amount of therapy would fix the years of damage ROOT had done to him. Naruto was convinced that Ryo was a dick, just for fun. That was the part that bugged him.

Bolt liked him, though, and that was all that mattered. He would never be fully understanding of how he and Haruto didn't like one another. Sasuke and he were best-friends, so why wouldn't their kids be? Yumi was a little prissy version of Sasuke, with her big words, and gloomy expressions - Naruto fully understood why he didn't want to be around her. She had this way of belittling you with her storm colored eyes. Haruto, well, he was fun and always cheerful. It wasn't like Bolt had to deal with a Sasuke styled Haruto - Haruto was actually nice.

Shinachiku stayed close to his mother, and Bolt was loudly chatting with Ryo - who kept egging him on, and was essentially creating a hostile environment. Kakashi was talking - wait, flirting - with Sakura. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kakashi - you're too old for her! Sasuke was probably stalking them from a distance, waiting for an appropriate time to appear, and Hinata looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown - which was normal.

He touched her shoulder gently, and she tensed up briefly before relaxing and giving him a greatful look. His house was grand, large and more than he had ever dreamed of, it was as if his suffering had built him this house - his resilience had allowed him to see his dream come to fruitation. It looked like something out of a storybook, marbled flooring, a grand roof, and giant windows.

"Jeez Naruto, flashy enough for you?" Sakura snorted, and he frowned. That pissed him off - she was putting it down, his dream, he glared at her and she gave him a stony look in response. She's just jealous. He thought frowning, Sakura turned back to Kakashi and they continued their bantering. It was so -

"You think they're flirting?" Sai asked calmly, Naruto jumped a bit out of shock. He glanced at the stoic faced man, who seemed very focused on the odd display Kakashi and Sakura were putting up.

"Ew, gross, Sai." he grumbled, casting another wary glance at the two. Definitely not, no way. Sai pulled at his jacket though,

"Dickless, I never thought I'd see the day she found someone to love that wasn't you."

"What? What are you talking about?" Naruto felt his face turn red, Hinata was standing next to him, this was not an appropiate time for Sai to discuss his conspiracy theories! Sakura had never loved him - she had always loved Sasuke! Before Sai could spout out more nonsense he pulled himself free of the wiry man's grip and sped into the front of the house - dragging his wide behind him before Sai could anything else damaging. His heart aching and thumping.

* * *

Shinachiku was in awe - this place was massive, and wonderful. He had grown up in tents, and crumbling lumber homes. He tuned out Bolt's chatter, and Himawari's annoying questions. Marble flooring, grand rugs, and porcelain decorations - each room was painted a pastel color, it was soothing and soft. He glanced at Hinata, very repersenative of her soft personality. The dark-haired woman dismissed herself to go prepare dinner. Himawari excitedly tottered after her, and begged to help.

"Hey - Shinachiku - "

"Chiku."

"Yeah - Chiku - wanna go train? Dad, c'mon, teach us something!" Bolt begged dancing around his dads long legs like a terrier. Naruto rubbed his chin, and nodded.

"I have been promising to teach you the rasengan - wanna learn it Shinachiku?" Chiku puffed out his cheeks,

"Chiku. It's Chiku!"

"Yeah - Chiku!" Naruto corrected himself, scratching the back of his head bashfully. I can not believe mom is in-love with him. Bolt practically shoved them out the door, and Naruto shrugged apathetically to his wife, who looked more than deflated and retreated into the kitchen. Kakashi and Sakura had disappeared and Ryo was silently tagging along. Chiku wasn't so sure he wanted to even learn this technique - he had way too much medical nin-jutsu to learn! The training field was huge, and filled with giant oaks, and a single sakura tree, and for some odd reason, Chiku couldn't help but think of his mother at the sight of it. A koi pond sat neatly in front of it, it was large and spacious, and occasionally he saw a ripple from a fish.

I wonder if he still loves mom...

"OK, catch!" A water-filled balloon landed neatly in his callused hands, and Chiku raised a well-trimmed brow at the Hokage. Boruto looked more perplexed than Chiku felt - but he had heard stories from his mother about this technique. She had mentioned that to learn it, Naruto had to start off with water-balloons and manipulate the chakra inside it to learn how to -

"OK, this may look confusing but it's easy." He took his own balloon and centered it on his palm, "You need to use your chakra to move the water in circles - "

"Like we're making a sphere?" Chiku asked, with scrunched up eyebrows.

"Is that a circle?" Naruto asked warily. Chiku exhaled loudly and nodded, to which Naruto grinned excitedly. "Then yeah, a sphere, it takes some practice - so don't rush - " a loud pop cut Naruto off, and Boruto was soaked with a grumpy expression his face, Naruto laughed out loud. "I think you popped yours quicker than I popped mine!" Boruto scowled, his face turning pink. Naruto handed him another balloon and playfully ruffled his son's hair up. Bolt pretended to hate that.

Chiku tuned them out and worked his chakra through the water, it wasn't hard - just tedious. It required a lot of focus, thought - and a quiet environment. Naruto had pushed his face right into his business, and Boruto was giving him a death stare from the measly foot a stood to his left. It was all so distracting, but the water was swirling, and rapidly. The plastic that kept the water locked away began peeling away as the water swirled quicker and quicker. Soon it was just water turning in a rapid circle.

His heart drummed loudly in his chest, and from the corner of his eyes he saw the look of disbelief that Boruto and Naruto were giving him. It was.. was thrilling. Two minutes passed before the sphere became unstable and collapsed over his left hand. Naruto let out a low-whistle,

"You sure do have your mom's chakra control." It was a statement laced with absolute adoration. Boruto stalked over and clapped his hand on his shoulder.

"How great, someone manages to learn my father's jutsu faster than his own son." Chiku felt shocked, and casted a wary gaze at the shorter, skinnier blond - Boruto's hair was more yellow than his own, Chiku sported a more ashy blond - Boruto's eyes were a replica of his father's, the same baby blues. But, angrier and much more wounded. Suddenly, Chiku felt as if this was a beginning of some accidental war. A war for Naruto's attention, approval and adoration. Chiku smirked, if he wanted a war, Chiku would give him one. He was a perfectionist, he was inherently better than this spoiled brat. But, then he felt guilty for such a thought. Boruto didn't need anyone else around to compete for his father's attention. It must have been hard enough having him rule of Konoha, and rarely having time to spend at home.

Boy, this was complicated.

Naruto casted his scowling son a perplexed look, "Lots of people know this jutsu, Konohamaru for one!" Boruto scowled regardless and stormed back towards the house. Naruto shrugged, not sure how to handle the situation.

"That's really good Chiku, we can continue the lesson later." Nartuo complimented before he ruffled his ashen hair up and strolled back towards the house.

* * *

Himawari was a insightful young girl. She was quickly able to pick up on the signs of people's distress, and when something became amiss. It eluded most people, her outside was deceivingly innocent looking, alabaster pale like her mother (her mother meticulously applied sunscreen on her multiple times a day, as she did to herself), big pale-blue eyes, and that roguishly styled violet-black hair. It didn't help her mother dressed her childishly, a sunflower yellow top with puffy sleeves, an intricate flower designs in the collar bone area, and the red shorts that her mother rolled up to her mid-thigh, and these ridiculous coral-red sandals, that were very unpractical for ninja related activity.

She could feel her mother's emotions, and it bothered her. Her mother was typical soothing, and a constant calm. But, today she had been on edge, and Himawari could hear it like a bad signal from a TV. It annoyed her, and it deeply confused her.

Maybe that was the reason she hated that Haruno lady so much, and her son. Himawari frowned, she watched her mother patiently prepare a large feast, and felt her mother's feelings wave off of her like an odor. That was what emotions were like, an odor. Himawari thought back the exotic looking lady, she looked younger than her mother - and she knew they were the same age - and she was more muscular, lacking the femininity that her mother harbored. Her hair was just passed her shoulders, and a large purple diamond took up the vast space on her giant forehead. Her son - well, Himawari thought slowly, he's my half-brother - looked like that lady in vague, unimportant ways, they shared the same type of chakra, it was limited, but it was potent, and well-trained, no drop would ever be wasted. But, he looked exactly like her grandfather Minato. It was eery, she had almost called him grandfather upon laying her pale-blue eyes on his sculpted face. Those especially angular, feline eyes weren't the wolfish eyes his mother had, and those cheek bones were high, sharp and more girly than his mother's, and although the hair wasn't quite as golden, it had that gravity defying spike that even it's long length couldn't weigh down.

Yes, he was her half-brother. She knew it, she knew it the instant she laid eyes on him and saw her father dote upon that lady like she was some important, foreign princess. She wasn't sure how she knew, and why she was so sure. But, she just knew it. Himawari, although five years younger than both her brothers, was far more intuitive. She could read the underneath far better, and with far more clarity. She examined her mother, her face heavy with worry, and deep-thought. Her mother, however, was clouded with blind love and adoration for her father she would hide behind lies to live her perfect life, and it bothered Himawari. She loved her mother, and knew she could not be, truly, happy.

"Mama," Himawari began. Hinata glanced at her, a kind smile gracing her snow pale skin, and those red lips beautifully shaped - not too thin, and not too big - over a pearly white smile, and perfectly straight teeth.

"Yes Himawari-chan?" She asked, her voice was soft like cotton.

"Shinachiku-san..." she began, her mother's face gave it away, she was right, because Hinata was fretting over the possibilities, running them through her brain. She felt her breath hitch, and an unnatural hatred consume her insides, this woman and her son would break the foundations of her parent's delicate union. She wasn't stupid, she saw how her father gazed at that woman, it wasn't in the same kind, loving, delicate way he looked at Hinata, as if she was some porcelain doll he had to dust, and be perfectly careful around, for she might shatter at the slightest tremor. No, it was in a way one stared at something priceless, it was a sort of stare that one could not describe. Her father wanted that lady, his touches were unconscious, and not forced, they weren't meticulously planned, or done with great courtesy - it was.. it was.. it was just instinctual, natural. As if they were linked by an invisible chain, or thread.

"Himawari-chan?" her mother looked concerned, and the seven-year-old gave her mother a child-like smile, betraying the inward maturity. Best not let everyone know what she thought.

"Shinachiku-san... he, he looks a lot like grandfather Minato, doesn't he?" Himawari asked, and she knew she shouldn't have, but how could she not? She hated how her mother would probably let this secret live on, and never confront her father. Her father had to cut this lady off, and send her and her bastard son away. Hinata contemplated her words carefully.

"He.. he does, I had been wondering all day who it was he reminded me of." Hinata murmured, almost so soft that Himawari's well-trained ears barely caught the sentence. "But, lots of people look like other people, Himawari-chan." Himawari almost scoffed.

"Oh," Himawari nodded, pretending to no longer be interested in the subject. Her mother looked visibly relieved. "When will they be done with their training?" She asked, dinner was nearly ready, her mother wiped her hands on her lilac apron, and glanced at the clock. It occurred to her that no one ever invited her, or even her mother, to train.

"A few more minutes," Hinata answered calmly.

"When is Uncle Kiba going to get us that puppy he keeps promising?" Himawari asked, Hinata smiled. Himawari, however, found it hard to smile at the subject. Boruto and herself were part Hyuuga, and part Uzumaki, but lacked the outstanding powers that everyone had told their parents they would have. The combining of ancient bloodlines, the only time it had ever been done full circle. What they got were two kids who couldn't use the byakugan for more than moments without their vision declining at such a rate that they'd be blind in hours, and unstable chakra that became a direct cause to their poor chakra control. Boruto, if it was possible, had less control over his chakra than their father, and no where close to the massive amount of chakra that their father had. Naruto hadn't even mentioned who the next Ninetails host would be, and that made both siblings antsy. Who wouldn't want it? The power that came with it, the glory, and the possibilities. Himawari took a deep breath, that was much to far ahead to be thinking - she was only seven.

"Oh, Uncle Kiba is very particular about who gets what pup, and he is waiting for the right one. He didn't just get Akamaru one day, it was a long process." her mother explained simply, Himawari shrugged, already bored of the topic.

"Do you have a summon, mama?" Himawari asked, Hinata blushed fervently.

"Oh, uhm, n-no." She responded, stuttering. Himawari nodded, her mother always stuttered when she was ashamed, or especially nervous.

"Dad summons Toads, right? I don't want to summon those." Himawari added, her mother nodded.

"Well, when you're old enough, you can find the right animal contract." Himawari suddenly became very still - what would I want as my animal contract? - Boruto was obviously going to sign with their father and continue on with Frogs and Toads. But, that wasn't Himawari. Old Man Kakashi had a dog contract, but that wasn't unique enough. She sighed, food for thought, she'd think more on it at the library. Suddenly she thought of a question, she stared at her mother curiously.

"Why didn't you?"

"Oh well - "

"WE'RE BACK!" Bolt shouted loudly, he sprinted into the kitchen, his clothes were soaked, and Hinata raised a delicate brow. "My balloon popped." he explained hastily, and Himawari raised her own eyebrows at this.

"Dad is teaching you the rasengan?" that was when he scowled, and Himawari felt her face turn red with anger. Of course everyone forgot about her - she was just a girl - and with a side glance at her mother, Himawari realized she was without any immediate help. She hated to admit it, but her mother was useless unless it was domestic. She'd have to go to Lady Hanabi. And that was something she really did not want to do, her Aunt was a pretentious, bitch. Who always scoffed at her and Bolt.

"Me and Chiku - he had the water spinning so fast the balloon fell apart but he was able to keep the water in a sphere!" Bolt explained loudly, his hands moving wildly. Himawari nearly hissed. This was pure asinine. What could her aunt do for her anyway? She couldn't even use the byakugan! She was going to be left in the dust, and it was humiliating.

"Hello Hinata," spoke a baritone voice. It always sent shivers down her spine, and Himawari - like her mother - had no love for 'Uncle Sasuke'. Bolt jumped towards him like a jack rabbit, asking him questions, and Himawari located his eldest two, Yumi and Haruto. People called them twins, but they didn't share a mother. Himawari like Yumi, who came off as cold and rude, but was in fact a soft hearted, sweet, caring young girl with a promising future. Haruto, well, he was wild and constantly full of energy.

"Uhm, hello Sasuke-san." Hinata greeted, she was done cooking and her eyes nervously glanced around at her marble counter tops.

"Sasuke, bastard, what took so long?" Naruto yelled, Sasuke sighed.

"I had things to take care of." Sasuke stated, Haruto sprinted towards Naruto and Himawari noted he was wearing a sling.

"Can't the medics heal his arm?" she asked, Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, but they want it in a sling so he doesn't use it for a couple of days, he is young and it could effect his growth in that arm." Sasuke explained simply. Himawari nodded, that was a nice thing about Sasuke, he explaind things fluidly and simply. Chiku blushed bashfully and apologized to Haruto, who only grinned back and responded with something along the lines of "I shouldn't have underestimated you." The two seemed to connect easily, and chatted quietly.

"Hey Sasuke, are you teaching your kids the chidori?" Sasuke stared at a wall for a moment. Himawari narrowed her eyes, she couldn't read Sasuke well, and that also irked her. He glanced at her with his cold, dark eyes. She flinched a little, and instinctively grabbed at her mother's skirt.

"If they want." Naruto nodded, and that was when Sakura and Kakashi strolled in. Giggling like school girls, Himawari rolled her eyes. Her father seemed perturbed, and Sasuke - well, as usual - he looked stoic.

"How was training, Chiku-chan?" Sakura asked, his mother drew closer to her son, and Chiku slung his arms around her mid-section and hugged her. She ruffled his hair, and Himawari - for the first time - realized how tall Chiku was. He was just inches shorter than his mother. Maybe he will be even taller than dad! Her father was a tall man, but he had been short at that age. Maybe she would be the tallest of the three. She laughed at that thought.

Himawari sat close to her mom, who seemed withdrawn, and it suddenly occurred to the young, purple haired girl, why hadn't her mother continued her ninja career like Sakura, or Aunt Ino, or Aunt TenTen had? Hinata seemed to be wondering that very same question.

* * *

Kakashi had never been close to any of his students, and for that he was always living in regret. While he was close to Yamato, and they chatted regularly, even prowling the bar together before Yamato settled down with his wife and had a daughter. Kakashi to this day was living in the shadows of his own sensei, and his former teammates. Because things could have been different, oh-so different.

Regardless, Sakura had become extremely attractive since she had left the village. Still soft in the face, with that striking green and pink combination. Her body was tight, and muscular - just enough that it didn't engulf her natural femininity. Kakashi was puzzlingly very attracted to his former student, and despite the large age difference, Sakura seemed just as attracted to him. I really am an old pervert. Kakashi sighed, and although he hadn't made a move on her as they spent some alone time together, he knew that if they continued, he would be fucking her up against one of the Hokage's beige walls.

And that just seemed to cross the line a little bit too much.

He and Sakura eventually trailed back to the kitchen, and Kakashi couldn't help but admire her rear end. She may not have the largest bust, but she has the largest ass I've ever laid eyes on.

" - they want." Was all Kakashi heard as they made their way to the group, which now consisted of Sasuke and his two brats, Haruto and Yumi. Sakura had always filled him in on her monthly reports of her whereabouts, and her doings. But, she hadn't mentioned Shinachiku. He could see why, now, that kid was definitely Naruto's spawn, and that idiot didn't even seem to register that as an idea. Some things just couldn't be taught.

Hinata cooked up a marvelous meal, "I had been cooking it all day," she had mumured as she set the table with the main-course and it's steaming side-dishes. He frowned, sitting next to Sakura who seemed engaged with modern politics with Sasuke and Naruto.

"The Hyuuga are a pain in my ass," Naruto grumbled. "Everyday someone from their council is badgering me about 'who will be the next host' and 'when will you elect a Hyuuga for the village council'." He seemed angry, and Kakashi was glad he wasn't the one dealing with that shit anymore. He hadn't even wanted to become Hokage in the first place, but with Naruto so quickly getting Tsunade out of office, someone had to do it. Naruto had been too young, and too immature - even then.

"The ninetails shouldn't even be encased in anyone, can't you just let the poor guy go?" Sakura asked, brows knitted together. Naruto let out a laugh that sounded like a hoarse bark.

"Yeah, I wish. But somebody would probably try and use him as weapon, it's just safer to keep him within the village and confined." Naruto responded, Sasuke nodded in agreement and Sakura scoffed. Not approving, but not arguing either.

"Anyway, Hinata, how is the clan?" Sakura asked, and Kakashi watched the once heiress of the Hyuuga clan flinch. It was no secret her marriage to Naruto had resulted in a huge rift within her clan, and that had made it even easier to elevate Hanabi to clan leader. Which, Kakashi thought, had been a huge setback for the clan. Hanabi was exactly what their father had wanted when he imagined an heir.

Even her young daughter was powerful. Sango had made rounds in the council for her unnatural talent in everything in life. Often enough she was compared to Itachi. Kakashi almost laughed, hopefully she wasn't too much like him, though. Sango was truly a devil, and Hanabi took much pride in her beating up on her niece, Himawari. Kakashi honestly thought the entire situation was fucked up, but with a quick glance at Himawari - who still sported the awful beating on her body that Sango had given her - he knew Himawari was like a trap. Maybe it didn't look all that great at a first glance, but then the next thing you knew, you were being strangled by a noose you didn't see.

Dinner went on, small chattering, and some boring gossip and in all honesty, Kakashi was ready to blow his brains out. It all seemed so forced, as if this wasn't real. He sighed, and Chiku glanced his way with a innocent smile, and shinning blue-green eyes. It was nostalgic, how much he resembled his own sensei. But he wasn't much like him personality wise, he wasn't quite humble but not egotistical, either. Somewhere pleasantly in the middle - confident? He was brutal, and probably too competitive. His eyes trailed to his former-student, Sakura had turned out a lot like Tsunade, so maybe that's why he seemed so intense.

He wondered if either were good at gambling.

Dinner ended, and Hinata went to clean up the aftermath, Naruto offered his help but Hinata ushered him away. Instead Bolt and Himawari trailed after, dutifully helpful and attentive. "Sometimes I feel like she's a _slave_." Naruto said quietly, he seemed truly troubled by that statement, Kakashi raised a brow.

"There just dishes, Naruto." Naruto shrugged,

"Not just that... She never wants me to help. One time I cleaned the living room, while she was sleeping and she found out she cried." He paused, being careful to not let her hear. "She told me she was a failure." Kakashi glanced to the kitchen, but couldn't spot any of sight of them. Sasuke shrugged,

"A wife's duty is to do household things, she doesn't have a career. She should do it all."

"Oh, wow, how sexist." Sakura blanched, eyes narrowed darkly.

"No, it isn't." Sasuke responded, "Mai and Emi both work full-time and bring home income, they occasionally help around the house, and deal with their own children respectfully, but Shizuka only stays at home so she can do the household things. That is her job," Sasuke retorted. Sakura scoffed, and drank the rest of her wine. It didn't really matter to Kakashi, he didn't have a family to fuss over.

"I'm sure it will all be okay, Naruto." Kakashi responded kindly, why wouldn't it be?

* * *

**A/N:**** I didn't plan on giving Himawari such an advanced way of thinking, and an older mentality. But, I felt that she would be the sibling no one pays much attention to, she's sweet, soft-spoken, and people assume she must be just like her mother, since Boruto is just like his father. So, I decided to make her what Hinata could have been - if Hinata ever had any really talent, and drive beyond "Naruto-kun!". I hope this was a good addition to the story, and each perspective gave you a wee bit more of an idea of what is going. **


End file.
